Back to the Time Warp Again/Transcript
Prologue: Titans Headquarters The Teen Titans are looking at photographs and memories about when they 1st met 1 another. Robin: "Wow, look at this photograph of me." Beast Boy: "That's when we were a team of 5 right before Terra and Optimo came along." Raven: "It's when we kicked Cinderblock and Plasmus' behinds." Starfire: "I remember when Robin and Terra were at 1st Slade's apprentices." Cyborg: "We remember those days as well." Terra: "And right now, we're in the present." Sirens Wailing Robin: "Titans, trouble, follow me, let's go!" Fade to a black screen........ [Teen Titans New Theme Music In Background] Beast Boy: I can obey the traffic rules Teen Titans Beast Boy (continued): I can eat everything without likes or dislikes Teen Titans Beast Boy: earthquakes, lightning, thunderstorms grammar, algebra, science and history there's nothing I'm terrified of Teen Titans go Continues In Background Beast Boy: go on over and call my name Teen Titans all of your troubles will disappear Teen Titans Beast Boy (continued): let's use schedule patrol let's not lose control losing is hopeless Teen Titans go Continues In Background Beast Boy: "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, go, Teen Titans, alright!" Scene 1: The back alley Warp: "Guess what, Titans? I'm back from where I came from." Robin: "I don't know where you've been, Warp, but you shouldn't've come back sooner or later, we're still ready to take you down." Beast Boy: "We're sending you right back where you came from." Robin: "Titans, go!" The 7 Teen Titans team members begin fighting against Warp. Robin: "Hiyah, hiyah!" Robin throws his Birdarang at Warp, but Warp dodges it. Raven, Terra and the others use their attack moves on Warp, but Warp dodges them and turns Beast Boy into Baby Beast Boy. Robin: "Beast Boy, say something." Baby Beast Boy: "Baby wuv pwaytime." Starfire: "We have got to take him back home to our tower." Raven picks up Baby Beast Boy and they go back to Titans Headquarters. Back inside Titans Headquarters Cyborg: "Somehow, Warp's powers reversed BB to when he was a baby, and that's not a good situation." Terra: "Well I know a lot about mini frozen pizzas, tiny ice cream bars, baby carrots and baby Brussels sprouts, but I don't know anything about pint size Titans." Robin: "What's there to know about, Terra? if he gets hungry, we feed him." Cyborg: "If he gets dirty and filthy, we wash him." Raven: "And if he gets lost-" Starfire: "Oh my word, he has crawled off someplace!" Robin: "Titans, after him!" The 6 Teen Titans team members begin going after Baby Beast Boy and Optimo catches him. Baby Beast Boy: "Wadybug, wadybug." Terra: "There's not much in this baby-sitting business." Cyborg: "Well there will be, if we could get him to take a nap." The living room Baby Beast Boy is now in the hammock. The 6 Teen Titans team members are rocking the hammock back and forth. Robin: Hush Baby Beast Boy don't you cry I'm gonna buy you a blueberry pie and if that blueberry pie gets ate Raven will buy you a strawberry shake. All 6 Titans: "Shhhhhh." They bump into 1 another. Baby Beast Boy: And Wailing They try rocking the hammock back and forth again. Starfire: "Please stop crying, Baby Beast Boy." Baby Beast Boy: Crying And Wailing Starfire: "Look, Baby Beast Boy, I have got some beautiful bugs of lightning for you." Baby Beast Boy: "Pwetty, pwetty." Cyborg: "That oughta keep you silent." Raven: "I'm so bored with baby-sitting." Robin: "Come on, Raven, Beast Boy's not so bad, look at him." They look around to find the hammock empty. Starfire: "Oh my kalbernoffs, he is not in the hammock any longer!" Optimo: "He must've gone off to follow the lightning bugs." Robin: "Titans, follow him!" The 6 Teen Titans team members follow after Baby Beast Boy and Cyborg catches him." Cyborg: "Now all we need to do is fight against Warp and reverse BB back to his original age." Robin: "Good plan, Titans, follow me." Robin and the other Teen Titans team members go off to fight against Warp again. Back outside the back alley Warp: "Are you surprised to see me again, Titans?" Robin: "Titans, go!" The 6 Teen Titans team members begin fighting against Warp again and Baby Beast Boy transforms from a kitten to a puppy to a baby gorilla and pummels down Warp which knocks him out. Suddenly, Beast Boy begins reversing back to his original age. Beast Boy: "Dude, I almost forgot being a little tyke was a tough idea." Starfire: "Beast Boy, you are back to your original age again." Robin: "Thanks to your powerful baby animal transformation moves." Cyborg: "Now let's all go back to the tower." Scene 2: Back home in Titans Headquarters Robin: "Well it sure is good to have Beast Boy back to his original age again." Raven: "It sure is though." Beast Boy: "You know what? you guys make super good baby-sitters." Cyborg: "Maybe we could begin sittin' for a frozen pizza dinner meal just about now." Starfire and Terra: A Bit Fade to another black screen...... Category:Teen Titans season 6 episode scripts Category:Transcripts